Where One's Loyalty Lies
by Rockmanbeasto
Summary: Peace has finally settled with the death of Emperor Lelouch vi Britannia, the enemy of the world. But will this peace last or will a new evil rise to cause more pain and suffering? *Contain spoilers for those who haven't watch Code Geass R2 episode 25.
1. A New Beginning and End

**Code Geass: Where One's loyalty Lies**

**Disclaimer: Code Geass and characters do not belong to me. If I did own it, the ending for R2 wouldn't have happened. XD

* * *

**

Prologue: A new beginning and end

The world has become a much better place. The world is no longer filled with hunger, poverty, death and wars but peace. For all the hatred and evil that was once in the world has died along with the death of Emperor Lelouch vi Britannia. Killed by none other then Zero, the savoir of the world. All the effort put into the war was now being redirected to poverty, hunger and reconstruction.

Nunnally vi Britannia succeeds Lelouch as Empress of Britannia not long after his death, with Zero and Schneizel by her side. Britannia worked together with the United Federal of Nations (U.F.N.) and gave back the independence to all areas. And those who fought in the war went back to their normal lives, as normal as a soldier's life can get that is. Some went back to school as students and some went looking for jobs or even starting their own family. All except for one…

C.C. had no normal life to go back to. She is cursed to roam the world until the ends of time as a code bearer. But then this time is different, this time she has a companion by her side.

Traveling around the countryside, on the hay cart was C.C. However she looked different. Her hair was tied back into a braid instead of it down and her clothes were that of country style clothing.

"The power of kings, known as geass, brings one solitude." ponders C.C. as she lays on top of her cheese-kun. "Not quite accurate, is it?"

"Right, Lelouch?"

* * *

**In a unknown area**

"I will have my revenge soon..." Two red sigil glowed in the dark, menacingly. "Once I have gather enough followers, willing or not, I will extract my revenge."

"And then you will pay for the crimes you have committed against me." Manic laughter echo through the darkness. "Then you will feel the pain I have felt, **ZERO!**"

* * *

**A/N: This is really my first fic ever so if it sucks, I understand. XD I came up with this idea since I just couldn't get over the fact that Code Geass ends just like that… Sadly I can't promise you that I am gonna update regularly since I have high school and all.**

**P.S. I really don't like the title much, so if you have any ideas for a title, please tell me in your review. Sorry for it being so short, I'm just came up with the idea just now and I am typing while thinking of the plot. R&R peoples.**

**Next chapter will probably have a timeskip. And more on the new enemy. Can anyone guess who it is?**


	2. The Life of an Immortal

**Code Geass: Where One's Loyalty Lies**

**Disclaimer: Code Geass and characters don't belong to me, sadly…**

**A/N: You know how I said there might be a time skip? Well, its not gonna happen this chapter. XD But there will be a time skip soon. Oh and for those who read the first chapter, I added some more text to it, even though it wasn't much.**

**Revised and edited on May 31, 2009.

* * *

**

**The Life of an Immortal**

Lush green trees rustle as the wind blew. Birds chirping and flapping about, as if to tell the world that it was morning and time to get up. This is the kind of wake up call that folks living out in the country face everyday, not that any of them mind. It was helpful in waking up those that have to go work and it was especially hopeful to those that work on a field or farm for a living. Soon people were up and about, going though all their morning task, whether it was to get ready for school or to go work.

This was what C.C. woke up to see every morning when she looked out the window of her bedroom.

"It's almost time, isn't it? The 3rd Year since the death of Lelouch vi Britannia, that is. " C.C. questioned as she felt movement on the bed she was sitting on.

She turns to look at her companion, whom she was currently staying with, get up from the bed and started changing. She couldn't help but admire his form as he dressed. Standing about 6 feet tall and having a somewhat muscular built, with unruly black hair. The male was putting on some worn out clothing before heading towards the bathroom to clean up.

Seeing that she wasn't about to receive any response from him, C.C. turned back to looking out the window and observing the scene before her. Not long after the man went into the bathroom, C.C. got up from the bed and headed towards the bedroom door and towards the kitchen, intent on getting some breakfast before she go out and wonder around again.

* * *

**In the Kitchen**

C.C. was sitting on a table eating leftover pizza, when the man came out of the bedroom and raided the fridge, still in the same clothing he wore before he went into the bathroom.

"Don't you ever get tired of eating pizza?" spoke the man as he sat down at the table with a plate of eggs and toast, along with a glass of orange juice. "I mean eating it everyday could get you fat, C.C."

"And don't give me the 'I'm an immortal' crap 'cause eating pizza everyday just isn't very healthy."

C.C. rolled her eyes, "Like your one to talk, boy. Everyday you go out into town just to listen to the latest rumours floating about. Not to mention the fact that you spend all your time playing chess and shogi with the old men and women in town from sun up to sun down. A young man like you, spending all you time with the elders when you should be spending time with the youths of the town, expecially the female one. Now that isn't very healthy either, is it?"

"That is different and you know it, C.C. Besides, I'm spending my mornings with you, aren't I?"

"Hmph, like it matters, boy."

"Stop calling me that!" the man yelled in frustration. "I'd prefer it if you would call me 'R' instead of 'boy' all the time."

And with that the man known as 'R' got up from the table and places his dirty dishes into the sink before turning around, only to see that C.C. was gone. Left without saying anything and the man didn't seem to be surprised. It was as if this happen on a regular basis. R then sat down on the table again before looking out the window with a distant look in his eyes.

"Heh, you haven't changed one bit, C.C."

* * *

**A/N: How was that? This time it was a little longer then the first chapter. In fact I wasn't planning on posting this until another week or so, but I just didn't want to keep you all in suspense any longer. XD**

**Can anyone guess who this 'R' person is?**

**After this chapter though, I won't be updating for awhile. I got exams and a start of a new quarter coming up. That and an essay due after my one-week break is over. R&R peoples.**

**Rockman, signing off.**


	3. A New Enemy!

**Code Geass: Where One's Loyalty Lies**

**Disclaimer: Code Geass and characters don't belong to me.**

**A/N: Its been a while since I updated. And I thank those who have reviewed my fic so far. I know I have tons of grammar mistakes but I've always been bad with grammars. XD Alright on to the next chapter...**

**Revised and edited on May 31, 2009.

* * *

**

**A New Enemy?!**

**Countryside**

'Now that C.C. has left and probably won't return for a while, what should I do...'

R sighed and looked up at the sky, "I wonder though, what it is that she does when she leaves like this? Always leaving without even saying one word aboutit."

Sighing again, R went back to consentrating on his next move as he awaits for the old man sitting across from him, to end his turn. "Well, atleast it's nice and cloudy today."

* * *

**Meanwhile at the Holy Empire of Britannia**

Nunnally sat in her wheelchair with a sadden look in her eyes. 'Tomorrow the citizens will all be celebrating nii-sama's death again, for the the 3rd time since his death.'

Zero, who was standing right next to her, knew what was on her mind. It was about tomorrow and what it stood for. For tomorrow was the death of Emperor Lelouch vi Britannia.

"Ne, Suzaku-" started Nunnally before Suzaku cut in.

"Nunnally, I'm no longer Kururugi Suzaku but Zero. Kururugi Suzaku died in the service of Emperor Lelouch vi Britannia."

"Ah, please forgive me, Zero. I had forgotten about that."

"No need to apologize, Nunnally-jotei... Ah, what were you trying to say earlier, before I interrupted you?"

"I just wanted to ask you if..."

Nunnally looked up at Zero nervously, "If you felt any regret in taking nii-sama's life?"

Taken be surprise, Zero didn't answer the question right away but after a while, Zero spoke.

"To tell you the truth, Nunnally, when I took Lelouch's life, I felt a sense of happiness. Happy that I was able to avenge Euphie's death by killing the one who was responsible for her death in the first place."

"But-" taking a deep breath, Zero continued. "But I also felt sadden at the same time. I mean, I've lost my friend, someone who I've known since I my childhood."

"But it was all for the sake of ridding the world of all hatred and have the world embrace the future, a brighter future where there will be no pain or suffering that comes from wartime."

Zero turned his head slightly, as if he was reminiscing about the past, "It was all apart of our plan. Zero Requiem..."

**Flashback**

"Suzaku, you shall kill me, as promised."

"Do you absolutely want to do this, Lelouch?" Suzaku questioned. " I mean, do you absolutely want to go through with this?"

Ignoring the question, Lelouch continued, "All the hatred in the world is gathered on me as planned. And all you have to do now, is erase my existance..."

"And put an end to this chain of hatred." Holding out Zero's mask towards Suzaku, "The Black Knights will have the legend of Zero left behind for them."

"Schneizel will work for Zero. And the world can be unified at one table, not through military force, but through negotiation and talk. It can now embrace the future."

Grasping Zero's mask, Suzaku looked at it, " And that's..."

"Yes."

"Zero Requiem. We understood it inside the world of C, that people desire the future..."

"Hey, Suzaku." Looking up at Suzaku, Lelouch smirk, "Don't you think wishes are the same as Geass?"

"Eh?" Looking up from the mask, Suzaku gave Lelouch a confused look.

"Things that you can't accomplish with your own powers, you ask for assistance of others."

"Eh... Wishes?"

"Yes... I shall gamble the Geass known as the people's wishes, for the sake of the world's future..." Lelouch looked Suzaku in the eyes with conviction, "Only those that are prepared to fire, should be fired at."

**Flashback end**

"I remember everything on that day..." Turning to walk away, "How it felt to stab Lelouch through his gut, the sound the sword made as I pulled it out, Lelouch falling down and dying in front of us and everyone chanting 'Zero', my new alias."

"It was also the day I was no longer able to live as Kururugi Suzaku, having to wear a mask forever... The day I accepted the Geass from Lelouch, to sacrifice all of my own happiness for the world, eternally..."

Nunnally looked at Zero with sadness simmering in her eyes, as he walked out through the huge door.

"Onii-sama, I miss you... Both Suzaku and I miss you..."

* * *

**Outside of Holy Empire of Britannia**

A man with silky black hair and dressed in a red and white kimono with a hakama as his pants, stood before a kneeling soldier. When the man spoke, he said it with such a commanding tone that the soldier couldn't help but shudder.

"Is everything ready, Teishi?"

"Yes. Everything is in order and all the soldiers are in place like you ordered, kami-sama."

"Very good. Then we strike at midnight tonight, understood?"

"Hai! Understood, Kami-sama!" Teishi all but yelled out, while saluting.

Grinning like a mad man, 'Kami' spoke in such a bloodthirsty voice, "Good. Let the blood bath** Begin!**"

Crazed laughter soon filled the noon air as the sky turn a few shades darker.

* * *

**Next chapter: Suzaku visit Lelouch's grave and an assassination attempt on Nunnally!**

**A/N: I'm slowly working on making my chapters longer so bear with me peoples. Oh and R&R! The flashback should be very similar to the ending where Suzaku was about to kill Lelouch, with a few minor changes. Now for some questions.**

**1) What you think about this chapter? The fic as a whole? Rate it from a 1-10 please.**

**2) Who do you think is this 'Kami-sama'?**

**Rockman, signing out!**


	4. An Unexpected Guest

**Code Geass: Where One's Loyalty Lies**

**Disclaimer: Code Geass and characters don't belong to me.**

**A/N: Gomen nasai, Minna! TT I got kinda lazy and not to mention all the homework I had to do. Oh and I was busy reading 'Brisingr' by Christopher Paolini since the last time I updated... XD Okay enough about me, let's get on with the story.**

**Revised and edited on May 31, 2009.

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: An Unexpected guest...**

After leaving Nunnally, Suzaku couldn't help but think back to the day that Zero had killed Lelouch... Killed by him, Kururugi Suzaku...

_'No! I'm no longer Suzaku now, but Zero!' _Suza- Zero told himself. _'I killed Lelouch for the sake of the future... And besides everything had gone according to plan, so he should finally be at peace with himself on the other side.'_

_'Hm, tomorrow is the day of his death, maybe I should go visit Lelouch's grave... Its been awhile...' _wondered Zero. 'I wonder if anyone else had visit Lelouch since the last time I visit...'

With that in mind, Suzaku headed for the nearest florist store. After purchasing a few roses, Zero headed toward the bar that was across the street. Entering the bar, Zero saw many drunken men and he would have continue to scan the room if a boisterous voice hadn't called to him...

"Hey, Zero! Wat'cha doing here?"

Turning towards the direction of the voice to face whoever it was that had called to him, Zero saw it was a former member of the Black Knights, Shinichiro Tamaki. Along with many of the other former members of the Black Knights, hanging around.

"You haven't visit us in a long time." Tamaki yelled out while draping an arm around Zero's shoulders. "What kind of bud are ya? I mean, I have seen you on the news and all but come on... The last time we saw each other was the day the tyrant of a emperor was killed."

"Lay off him, Tamaki-san. Zero-sama was probably busy helping Nunnally-jotei with government business." One of the still sober Black Knights coming to Zero's defense.

"Well that's not a good excuse." retorted Tamaki. "He could've still visit us once in a while! Maybe even have had a few drinks with us!"

"Not everyone has the time to joke around like you, Tamaki-san!"

"Teme! You want to start something?!"

Zero stop listening there as he turn his attention to another bartender since Tamaki was far into the little argument to even notice him anymore.

"Just ignore those two. They fight like this all the time." Stated the bartender, while wiping some glass cups. "So what can I get ya?"

"Souka? Could you get a whole sake bottle and maybe two sake cups?"

"A whole bottle!?" Exclaimed the bartender before seeing the roses in hand. Eyeing the flowers, he gaved Zero a understanding look, "Gonna go pay respect to the dead, ne?"

"Yea. He died not too long ago... "

Handing the sake to him, Zero made to pay for it but the bartender stopped him, saying that 'it was on the house'. Thanking him, Zero left the bar with the rose and sake in hand.

* * *

**In Front of the 99th Britannia Emperor Lelouch's Grave**

Arriving at Lelouch's grave, Zero saw that there was some withering flowers. By the looks of it, no one has visited the grave in a while. Not only that, but it looks like it was defiled just recently.

Placing the roses on the grave, Zero spoke up as if speaking to someone, "Ne, Lelouch, I'm sorry about not visiting you for almost two years now but I was busy with helping Nunnally run Britannia and going to political meetings and all..."

"So, how are you? Everything has been well on our end. I mean, there is no more wars, no more hunger and poverty, just like you planned..."

Smiling, even though no one can see it, Zero pulled out the sake bottle and the two cups he brought with him. "How about a drink? We never really did get a chance to sit down and have a drink with each other."

Pouring some sake into the two cups, placing one in front of Lelouch's grave and the other in hand. "Here, let me take off this mask first so that I may drink with you as Kururugi Suzaku..."

Mask now lying besides him, Suzaku raised the cup above his head and yelled out, "Kanpai!"

It was like this until the sun was low in the sky, casting a dim shadow around the graveyard he was in.

Putting the mask back on and getting up, "Well, its time for me to go... I'll come back and visit you soon, Lelouch."

With that, Zero left. Leaving behind an empty sake bottle and a few roses.

* * *

**Back at the Britannia Palace**

The alarms were ringing, signaling the soldiers that there were intruders in the palace. But a lone figure garbed in a red an white hakama, made no heed of this as he continued walking down the path leading towards Empress Nunnally's quarters. Even paid no mind to the soldiers running towards him.

"You there, Halt! I said, HALT!" Yelled out one of the soldiers. "Who are you!? And what are you doing here, no one is allowed here. You should know that, unless you are one of the intruders!"

Turning around to look at the soldiers, the soldiers saw the eerie looking man smirking at them, "Yes, that's right. I am one of those intruders you speak of. In fact, I'm Kami, the leader of the intruders. What you gonna do about it?"

"We have received orders to detain all intruders and take them into custody, where they shall await for Zero-sama's and Nunnally-jotei's judgments."

"Heh, is that so?" Kami looked at the soldiers in the eye while his eyes slowly turn into two red sigils, "Then I have no choice..."

"I, Kami-sama command you to **Obey me!**"

The soldiers then clicked their boots together and saluted to Kami, while shouting out, "**We will obey you, Kami-sama!**"

Smirking some more, Kami turned around and started walking towards Empress Nunnally's quarters once again and this time no one will get in his way, the soldiers who he had just geassed will make sure of that.

"Now, out of all those pieces, we are just missing the King."

* * *

**With Zero**

Walking up to the gate, Zero noticed the gates was thrown open and that the guards that was supposed to be on duty, was on the floor bleeding and dead... Fearing for the worst, Zero ran pass the gates and into the palace. On the way, Zero saw more guards spawn on the ground, lying in a pool of their own blood, dead. Seeing all of this, Zero started to feel fear grip at his heart, but it soon disappeared when he saw a group of soldiers standing outside of Nunnally's room.

Believing that the threat was taken care of, Zero approached the soldiers not noticing the red rimmed eyes of theirs. " Is Nunnally-jotei alright? She wasn't harmed by whoever cause the slaughter of our guards?"

"Yes, she is safe..." Spoke one of the soldiers. "But you on the other hand, aren't!"

With that said, the soldiers all charged their guns and pointed them at him.

"What are you doing!?"

"We have orders to kill you, Zero. Orders given by Kami-sama, himself."

The soldiers started shooting at Zero, who was dodging all the bullets with ease. The soldiers kept firing until they all ran out of bullets, after which they had to reload. Using this chance, Zero ran up to them and gave them all a shift chop in the neck, efficiently knocking them unconcious. Now that the soldiers were all knocked out, Zero intended to find out what is going on and with that, he rushed towards Nunnally's door. Slamming the door open, Zero looked inside and saw a man in red and white hakama, standing over an unconsious Nunnally...

"Who are you!" shouted Zero as he made to grab for his gun, hidden inside his suit. "Step away from Nunnally-jotei, now!"

"Ah, so now that the king is here, we can finally begin our game." spoke the man as he gaved Zero a side glance.

"Answer me! What have you done to her?!"

Looking down to the unconsious Nunnally, "I did nothing. We mearly had a brief conversation before she so rudely fell unconsious on me. That is not befitting a empress, isn't it?"

"Who are you and what do you want!" Zero all but demanded.

"Who I am is of no importance. All you need to know is that I am your enemy and you, mines. "

"Enemy? What is it that I have done to warrent you into becoming my enemy?"

The man did not answer but turned around and face Zero. When the man turned around, Zero gasped in horror. In front of him was a man who looked eerily similar to Lelouch but with blond hair. Not only that, he sported a pair of glowing red eyes with sigils as its pupils. But that was impossible! Lelouch died by his hands.

"Y-you are a geass user!" exclaimed Zero.

"Why, how observant of you..." the man spoke sarcastically. "It is interesting how you know about geass, but then again, that green haired witch was on your side during your 'Black Rebellion', Zero. She would have told you about geass. After all, the man you were trying to overthrow had one himself."

"But that's impossible! All geass users are supposed-"

"Supposed to be dead?" Interupted Kami, his geass glowing brighter in anger. "Of course you'd think that. You ordered the massacre on the Geass Directoratem, killing all the geass users being trained there."

"There! Up ahead is Nunnally-jotei's chambers." The sound of many footsteps running towards the chambers were heard.

"Looks like reinforcements are here. I guess this means I should be going."

"Who said I would let you get out of here alive?" Zero points a gun at Kami.

This was the scene that the soldiers arrive to see. Nunnally-jotei on the ground, unconsious and Zero-sama having a gun pointed at someone who seems to be the culprit of this whole fiasco.

"Zero-sama!"

"Don't look into his eyes." Zero orders. "Apprehend him and put him into a cell, blindfolded."

"Hai Zero-sama!"

"Are you sure you should be wasting your time trying to capture me when you should be consentrating on protecting the city and its citizens?"

"What-" An explosion interupted Zero. Taking his eyes off of Kami, he looked out the window towards the city and saw black smoke raising up into the skies. Turning his attention back to Kami, only to find that he had escaped when he had taken his attention off of him.

"Argh, he got away..."

"Sir, do we give chase?" Zero turned to look at the soldiers, who had immediatly stood at attention as soon as their superior turned to them.

"No, you all are to remain here and protect Nunnally-jotei with your life." With that said, Zero left the chambers, intent on fixing this matter as fast as possible.

* * *

What nobody notice was a pair of golden eyes watching this whole scene for afar, unblinkingly...

"Heh, looks like we are needed soon..."

* * *

**A/N: Well? What you think? This is by far my longest chapter yet. And I know that the first three chapters didn't really have anything to do with the plot but really it was just to build up on suspense and character... XD**

**Okay, I've got so question that I would like for you to answer.**

**1) So what do you all think of this story now? Rate it from 0-10 please.**

**2) What do you think will happen next chapter?**

**3) Who was that mysterious person watching this whole event take place?**

**4) What kind of geass do you think Kami has?**

**R&R peoples... No seriously review. XD Reviews keep me motivated.**

**Rockman, signing off!**


	5. AN: Gomen Nasai!

I know that I haven't updated in a long time but its not my fault. I had school to worry about but what kept me from writing chapter 5 was mostly because of writers block but also the fact that I was not satisfied with my previous chapters. So, I decided to revised them. I now advise all my readers to re-read the first 4 chapters before reading chapter 5 which should be coming out soon. I've already started on it but its not done as I am having trouble coming up with ideas for Knightmare designs. If you would like to help me out with the designs, I'd like that. I'll give credit to where is due.

Submission of a design requirements:

1. Name of Knightmare

2. Design (Obviously)

3. What's it main use? (Steath, Pure destruction, speed, ect...)

P.S. This will be taken down when the 5th chapter is done.


End file.
